happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carpal Tunnel of Love (MMB Version)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearances Starring *Cream *Laurie Featuring *Stition *Crasher *Bean Jr *Deafine *Fall Out Boy Appearing *Handy Plot Cream approaches a bus stop where Laurie is sitting alone. The two lock eyes, and it's love at first sight. Cream sits down and slides over to put his arm around Laurie, but unbeknownst to him, Crasher has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Cream brightens up when he sees Stition nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Cream runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Cream tries to give the flowers to Laurie, but Crasher's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Stition has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Stition's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Cream, Laurie, and Crasher get on. While Crasher sits next to Laurie, Cream sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Laurie, Crasher unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose on it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Bean Jr, riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Stition following behind them. Crasher, not realizing Stition is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Stition's swelled-up eye in the door. He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which Deafine, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Cream and Laurie gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Cream and Laurie are about to share their first kiss, when Deafine puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Stition's severed eye. Horrified, Cream pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Crasher, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Stition's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Stition when he slams the door open on him. Crasher spots Handy's tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing Deafine in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Cream and Laurie run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Crasher, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes Bean Jr crashed into earlier. Crasher appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and antlers. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Crasher tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Cream and Laurie exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they're both impaled through the head by the pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen. Crasher, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he's unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. We see Cream impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth), which is sticking to a tree. Laurie's body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics We take sour sips, From life's lush lips. And we shake shake shake the hips, In relationships. Stomp out this disaster town. You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know, You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding." And we might have started singing just a little soon. We're throwing the stones at a glass moon. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh. We keep the beat, With your blistered feet. We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing, "Slept through the weekend, And dreaming, Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity. Got postcards from my former selves, saying, "How you been?" We might've said goodbyes just a little soon. (Stomp out this disaster town.) Woooah. Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche, When the pearls in our shells got up to dance. You call me a bad tipper of the cradle, But I'm just tired yawns for fawns on hunters lawns. We're the hasbeens of the husbands. Sharpening the knives of young wives. Take two years and call me when you're better. Take tears of mine and find yourself wetter. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Deaths *Bean Jr slams his scooter into the back of a truck full of pipes, impaling himself in numerous places. *Stition is crushed to death when Lumpy slams a door open on him. *Deafine is cut in half by a towtruck cable. *All four members of Fall Out Boy are decapitated when the wall of the diner moves at them, destroying their bodies. *Cream and Laurie are impaled through their heads/mouths by a pipe launched by the spinning tires of Handy's truck. *Crasher's skull is ripped out when the towtruck cable that is wrapped around his head automatically retracts. Injuries *Crasher has a moderate/severe flower allergy which was set off by flowers Cream was trying to give to Laurie. *Stition is stung in the left eye by a bee, causing his eye to swell massively, and is excruciatingly painful. *Stition's swollen eye is ripped off when Crasher accidentally slams it in a door and Stition falls backwards, which rips it off. *Crasher is stabbed in the left eye like Stition by the same bee (but no signs of huge swelling). *Crasher crashes the tow truck, dazing him, and maybe even giving him a concussion. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Music Videos Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Episodes